


interest

by yunh0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Edging, Hyung Kink, M/M, Smut, Sub Renjun, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: jeno likes to embarrass renjun
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	interest

there’s nothing jeno loves more than embarrassing renjun. the way his face gets red and he squirms under his gaze is intoxicating. meanwhile the receiver cannot stand jeno’s antics one bit. the thought always goes through renjun’s mind: “if i punched him right now, no one would know right?” but another thought dashes in: “you know damn well jeno could knock you out with his pinky.” so renjun endures it.

so jeno makes an effort to say certain things to renjun either while they’re alone or with the other members. jeno likes the second one best. sometimes if he’s lucky, renjun will walk awkwardly out of the room with an excuse only to go to the bathroom to cool his burning face. that’s jeno’s favorite. 

he also feared that renjun would come to the senses that he’s older than jeno and stand up to him. that fear is small. there are attempts though. jeno remembers one time he was saying something about renjun’s sleeping habits to jaemin and the latter looked up at him and said: “i’m older than you! you can’t treat me like this!” jeno didn’t find anything else funnier. he cackled and pushed renjun’s forehead with his finger, the cackling becoming louder when renjun actually stumbled back. and then the iconic storming out.

and not to mention it is more than easy to embarrass renjun. you could literally say that his hair is cute and he’d look like a tomato had sprouted limbs. jeno has to admit, it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen though. renjun hiding his face from anyone around and even whining sometimes. now that was jeno’s favorite. luckily, he’s the only one who hears the more sinful whines renjun lets out when they’re alone. and jeno took pride in that. 

—

“renjunnn~” jeno calls out from their room. not even 10 seconds later, renjun comes in with an attentive expression. “close the door.” jeno suddenly says. renjun obeys and shuts the door quietly, waiting for his next instructions. jeno patted the bed beside him. renjun looked down and walked over to the bed and scooted close to jeno. 

jeno looked up at the latter from where he was laying and placed his hand on renjun’s thigh, never breaking the eye contact. “jeno ah..” renjun started. jeno knew he was hesitant but at the end of the day, renjun is in the palm of his hands. jeno moved his hand closer to the bulge growing in renjun’s pants. he began palming the brunette, his reactions making jeno’s hormones go wild. renjun let out a string of breathy moans and wrapped his hand around jeno’s wrist. “you sound so pretty, junnie.” jeno coos. renjun knew his face was red. he also knew jeno was smirking despite not even looking at him. 

renjun unconsciously started grinding into jeno’s touch, the blonde too turned on to care. “jeno..” renjun moaned softly. “mm. gonna dirty up your pants?” jeno asks. renjun nods shamefully and tenses up. his mouth falls open and he bucks into jeno’s hand once more before cumming through his pants. renjun looked at jeno breathlessly, immediately looking away when he noticed jeno was already staring at him. jeno held back a snicker and stood up at the foot of the bed. renjun watched him silently, his pants becoming uncomfortable to sit in anymore. 

“take them off.” jeno says while looking at renjun’s pants. renjun looks around as if he actually said he was uncomfortable. either that or jeno is a mind reader. he took them off regardless, feeling a bit too vulnerable. 

renjun swore he knew what the afterlife was like as he watched jeno walk towards him with two clip-on cat ears. “please tell me those aren’t going on my head.” renjun says. jeno inhales sharply. “i got some bad news for you.” renjun sighs deeply and lays limp as jeno clips the ears on his soft hair. jeno stepped back and admired the sight as if renjun was a painting at a museum. jeno leaned down to pet renjun’s head before getting back up on the bed. renjun mentally groaned. he hated this. maybe.

“is kitty thirsty?” jeno asks as he pays attention to getting his clothes off. “i’m fine, thanks.” renjun retorts. he closed his eyes immediately after he said that, the statement coming out meaner than wanted. “that’s too bad. i guess kitty won’t get a reward.” jeno cocked his head and hummed. 

jeno wrapped his hand around renjun’s softening member slowly. he smiled as the older became hard from one touch. he pumped at an agonizingly slow pace and watched renjun’s angry expressions. “it’s hard to take you seriously when you look like a cat. sorry.” jeno states. renjun feels like his blood is literally boiling under his skin. still, he lets little whimpers slip out and jeno cant say that it isn’t hot. jeno looked up at renjun as his moans became less lengthy and more fast paced. renjun bit his lip and craned his neck against the pillow. jeno watched as renjun’s anger turned into pure bliss and desperate for pleasure. “ah- jeno, i’m gonna..” renjun stammers. jeno waits until renjun bucks his hips a few times and then pulls away his hand. 

“being rude gets you no where, kitty.” jeno says. renjun almost couldn’t fight the urge to strangle the blonde right then and there. “now. if you say sorry, maybe. just maybe, you’ll get something out of it.” jeno tells him. “i’m sorry, jeno. i’m sorry for being rude to you.” renjun says. jeno looks to his side and deciphers on whether that was genuine. his body told him yes so he went with it. “good boy.” jeno said and pat the brunettes head. renjun hoped to god jeno couldnt see how hard he got just from being called good boy. 

jeno popped the cap of the lube he keeps by his bed and drowned his dick in it. renjun watched and grimaced a bit. jeno grabbed renjun’s legs and pulled him closer, both of them in the middle of the bed. jeno hovered over renjun’s body and leaned down to suck hickeys into the latters neck. renjun whined and tried to prompt jeno to move. the blonde understood and began pushing himself into renjun’s hole. “fuck, jeno.” he said. after jeno bottomed out he got back to kissing renjun’s neck, thrusting slowly until they’re comfortable. renjun placed his hands right above jeno’s hips. “call me hyung.” jeno purrs in his ear. renjun couldn’t believe for one second jeno actually said that. that was in his head, right? then he repeated himself. “say it.” jeno says. renjun thought he would cum on the spot if he didn’t stop. “hyung..” renjun moaned. jeno bit his lip on a moan and licked renjun’s jaw. “sounds so good coming from you.” jeno whispers and thrusts into the other particularly hard. renjun cried out and tightened his grip on jeno. they attached their lips and swallowed each other’s moans. renjun put his hands on each side of jeno’s face and kissed him harder, their tongues and teeth clashing together but they didn’t care. jeno found a brutal pace and kept it steady, knowing he’s wrecking renjun. jeno couldn’t think of anything better than being right here and experiencing this. he pulled away and hovered over renjun’s face again, the sight truly too much to comprehend. he loves seeing renjun like this too, all fucked out with his hair messy and his mouth open. jeno slammed into renjun’s prostate head on, and the sobs from renjun confirm that. “jeno hyung.” renjun whimpers loudly. jeno hung his head down and sped up his thrusts, his self control was slowly fading the more renjun calling him hyung fucked with him. renjun squeezed his eyes shut and out came a tear, the pleasure becoming almost too much. he wouldn’t dare tell jeno to stop though. “you make hyung feel so good.” jeno lowers down to whisper. renjun’s whole body tingles at his words. he whines and stares up at jeno, his hair sticking to his forehead. renjun felt his orgasm in the pit of his stomach and arched his back with a sob. jeno watched in awe, barely noticing his orgasm building up. “you’re so pretty like this, injunnie..” jeno quietly says. renjun cries out and trembles, eventually cumming on his stomach. jeno watched renjun come down from his high only for him to release inside the brunette, groaning and panting. 

jeno caught his breath and unclipped the ears, tossing them aside. “such a good boy.” jeno whispers and kisses renjun’s hair. renjun grabbed jeno’s face before he could pull away and kissed his lips. jeno smiled and kissed back sweetly. “i love you, hyung.” renjun whispers. jeno chuckled and kissed his cheek. “i love you~” he said in a sing song voice. renjun rolled his eyes and pushed jeno off of him playfully. they erupted into a fit of laughter before they settled in jeno’s bed and fell asleep.


End file.
